Power Rangers Quasar Storm : The lost adventures
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A series of one shots chronicling the stories in between the stories enjoy


**A/N: What Ranger fans it's me MR SDR here with the first in a series of one or two shot stories focusing on some of the plot holes and missing details of my original Ranger team's story. And some fun along the way. Now lets get going as we see how David went about setting up his Ranger back up team.**

* * *

 **The Last Resort Protocol**

 **Somewhere in space:**

"We're approaching KO-35 at vector nix zero alpha beginning to adjust for atmospheric resistance. Sending landing signal," The pilot said. "Now are you sure about this Dave?," she asked.

"As sure as you're about my stepmom Kim," David said as the semi retired pink Ranger.

"Well you must be pretty damned sure," Kimberly said "Well then stepson buckle up we are about to begin final landing.

"Ok lets go," David said taking his seat and buckling his belts.

Kimberly brought the space shuttle down to a landing dock on the planet's surface. Once the ship was securely docked and David and Kimberly exited the ship and were greeted by old friends.

"Andros, Carone so nice to see you again," David said.

"Yes this time under much better circumstances," Andros said shaking David's hand.

"I'll say," Kimberly said shaking the former red astro ranger's hand and hugging his sister. "Where's our patient ?" she asked.

" He in our lab right this way?," Carone said walking them towards the lab.

"So how is he really ?," David asked as he followed the former two ranger siblings down the hall of the large medical and science facility.

"He's a lot better than when you sent him to us . Physically anyway mentally that's a different story," Andros said.

"But that's to be expected , he's been through a lot over his life. Not just the last few months," Carone said as she placed a hand on a panel and opening the door to the lab and leading them in.

David and Kim looked at the stasis pod and the young man inside. His body mangled and replaced with wires and circuits. Skin still covered with burns but yet he looked peaceful. As if nothing at all had happened as if all the pain in his life had never happened. But all those who stood around him knew different.

"Why is he in the pod?," Kimberly asked.

"Pain management," Andros said. " He has a lot of bio mech implants now but and they cause him a lot of agony just to breath for long periods of time. But he's getting stronger."

"What did you have to replace?," David asked.

"Externally his left arm basically both lower legs. The entire right upper portion of his face including his eye," Carone said explaining the extent of the young man's new body parts. "Internally once you get passed the new spine its easier to tell you what if any of his organs isn't new."

David sighed at the situation and asked, "can you wake him?"

"Yes," Andros said pressing a few buttons and opening the pod.

"Rio its time to wake up," Carone said.

Rio Marconi opened his eyes taking in a hugs gasp of air. Shocked to see both the current silver and the original pink ranger standing of him.

"Hey Rio feel up for a walk?," David asked

Sometime later David and Rio found themselves looking out of a large panoramic window. Two feet of space between and silence between them "So why are you here?," Rio asked.

"To see how you were and to offer you absolution and redemption," David explained.

"Redemption? How?," Rio asked.

"I don't know when or what the next threat will be," David said, "Or how long my team can hold up. So I'm putting a team together. A sort of end of end of the world last resort special forces team and I want you on it."

Rio turned to the Silver Ranger with shocked look on his face, "No I don't… I don't fight anymore," he said stammering a bit. "You saw to that."

"Bullshit," David said.

"What!?," Rio said.

"You fight every day through the pain of the implants and wires," David said staring Rio directly in the eye. "I've basically killed you twice and you've come back. The fact of the matter now is that you're shook and you're being a coward" he said. "But I'll let you decide on your own my offer is open I hope you make the right choice," he said turning and walking away

Rio looked out of the window and sighed before calling out to David "If I were to take your offer why me?," he asked.

"Because I wanted to offer you absolution and a chance to put some of that hate that's kept you alive to good use," David said, "and I know if you had to you'd do the hard things I can't if need be" he continued as he started to walk down the hall "Andros has your morpher when you're ready," he said confident he had recruited the first member of his team

* * *

 **Kansas City:**

David watched as the 1978 Mustang pulled up in front of him in the parking lot of the abandoned diner. "Hi girls," he said greeting his current ex girlfriend's foster sister's .

"We don't know about Lyra's new guy Dave," Mandy said reading David's thoughts

" I'm not here for that I'm here to talk about something important and I'll explain it once the doc and your sister get here," David said just as the two women pulled up on motorcycles.

"Soo he called you girls too," Dr. Mya Yim said getting off her bike

"Yeah why do you need us," Cassie asked.

"It's simple ladies I need rangers and brain power and you three fit the bill," he said walking to the door of the diner and pressing a few buttons motioning for the women to follow. "And you're going to need this," he said leading them into the building revealing a small but massive lab.

"Whoa," Taylor said looking at the futuristic lab

"Welcome to Power chamber two," David said, "Doc I have some blue prints I want you to work on meanwhile you girls will work and train here off and on with your new teammates," he explained.

"Hey I'm a biochemist and medical doctor not an engineer, I don't do the whole building thing," Mya said.

"And teammates?," Cassie asked. "What's this all about?"

"I can't explain what this is about as I don't know myself either," David said, "but I do know I need a team that can handle it and you girls are one for the job .

Mandy sighed and said. "When do we meet are new teammates."

"Soon" David said, "soon."

* * *

 **Angel Grove:**

David sat at the mixing board as his friend Carter came in. "Hey man where's the rest of the band?," he asked not seeing his other band members.

"They're not coming," David said.

"Then why call an emergency practice?," Carter asked.

"Sit down I want to talk about your cousin Tommy," David said

"Ummm… he died during the big attack a couple of years ago …. Why?," he asked perplexed as to David's line of questions

"Did you know what he did?," David asked

" Like for work?," Carter asked " he was a teacher and a paleontologist," he explained.

"No what he really did," David said.

" What do you mean,"

David sighed and reached into his back pack and retrieved a box and placed on the board in front of Carter. "For some time now I've had a feeling you knew about my family. But now it's time for you to know about yours. David expalained with a sigh. "Your cousin was a ranger and not jus that he was one of our greatest and now I'm giving you a chance to be the same," he said opening the box revealing the Quantom Morpher. Put on when you're ready."

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Angel Grove:**

"How's she doing" David asked the other retired Pink Ranger as he and Kimberly walked into the room watching the other woman train.

"Physically she's in better shape than she was as a ranger," Cassie said as she watched along with the other two rangers. "Thinks in part to the magic she seems stronger for that too, but that could be the magic."

"What about mentally?," Kimberly asked.

"Mentally she's my old friend again outside of the suit. Inside the suit well that's different only time will tell," Cassie said.

"Let's take a look and see," David said walking into the training cell. "Ashley can we talk?" he asked watching the former yellow astro and recently evil gold ranger punch and kick a punching bag.

"Sure… is about me….getting my morpher back," Ashley asked throwing a few quick jabs and kicks at the heavy bag

"Yeah how'd you know?," David asked.

"Cass has been watching me train more for the past week," Ashley said, "plus thanks to Chimera and my training with Andros what little training I have some residual psychic ability like a low level ESP so I can pick on what you want at times," she explained.

"So what's your answer?" David asked.

"It's a yes," Ashley said

"Good," David said

* * *

 **The Power Chamber:**

"Soo Ly and Kimberly don't know I'm involved in this?," Creed asked.

"That's right and they can't ," David explained.

"Why?," Creed asked.

"Security and if these things need to be used I need you in charge," David said giving Creed half of a new version of their shared necklace. " This is an override for the protocol just jam it in to the computer if something happens to Ly and Kim,"

Creed looked at the necklace with concern in her face and asked the question on her mind, "Why me Stina is your second in command? She steps up when you can't lead that's how it works"

"You're my best friend Creed," David said. "And yeah Stina is my second but she won't and can't do what's need when and if the time comes like I know you can. That's why I chose you."

Creed sighed and said, "Ok but I want you to promise me one thing"

"What's that?" David asked.

Creed hugged him and said, "Promise me I never need to use this .

"I'll do my best," David said

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the first lost adventure what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it Peace love and may you live to see the Dawn**


End file.
